


Numbness Can Bring People Together

by Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Anxciet, Background Royality - Freeform, Blankets, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Good Boyfriend, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is Angry That Logan Wasn't Being Listened To, Drinking & Talking, Drinking to Cope, Episode: Selfishness v. Selflessness, Flirting, Good Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, No One Gives A Shit About Logan But They Get Concerned And Go Looking For Him, Pre-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Remus Sanders Has A Bar In His Room, Rough Kissing, Spoilers for Episode: Selfishness v. Selflessness, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, There's Only One Straw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7/pseuds/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7
Summary: After the events of Selfishness vs. Selflessness, Logan is left feeling numb and uncared for. When Remus offers him a casual drink back in his room, he is hesitant but agrees, during which Remus tries to hide his crush on the logical side. After a stiff drink, their conversations become more relaxed and slowly turns flirtatious.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938928
Kudos: 64





	Numbness Can Bring People Together

**A/N: I thought this would be a good idea and after a roleplay with a dear friend of mine and after watching Selfishness vs. Selflessness so here we are ^_^ Small warning, there will be some coarse language in this.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Sanders Sides.**

* * *

Logan was sick of being ignored and pushed aside by the others for his intelligence. During Thomas’ last video, Putting Others First or Selfishness vs. Selflessness had only provided further evidence to this. He had provided a skip button on his pop up cards, to make his vital information ‘optional’ so, of course it was skipped by. After giving his last fact on Peter Singer, the affective altruist, he had left. It wasn’t like this hadn’t happened before, in fact; it had happened countless times. Logan went to the kitchen in the mindscape to get some coffee because it usually helped. He noticed someone who he sometimes shared his numbness with, Remus, who was at the kettle making coffee while casually eating a bottle of deodorant.

He noticed Logan and smiled in greeting, pale green eyes lighting up and moustache twitching slightly. “Hi there, handsome.” Remus flirtatiously greeted, always flirty around the bespectacled man that he had managed to catch feelings for. They shared a hollow sense of being ignored when no one felt like dealing with them anymore for different reasons. He decided that coffee wouldn’t be strong enough this time to quell the numbness he felt. Once or twice, Remus had offered to let him back to his room for a quiet drink so they could both unwind a bit. He had continuously said ‘no’ because of the fact, despite not wanting to show it because he knew the others would frown up on it, he had managed to catch feelings for duke. “Hi Remus.” Logan greeted numbly.

Remus frowned, “What did they do this time?” Logan sighed, “Just completely ignored my information again, nothing new.” Remus gritted his teeth and almost growled, “Those half-witted motherfuckers! It enrages me when they don’t listen to you. You’re so smart, Logan. So damn smart.” Logan couldn’t help but feel his gaze soften at the idea that someone might want to fight for him. He asked in a small voice, trying not to let emotion leak into his tone, “I don’t suppose the drink in your room is still on offer?” Remus grinned, “Drinking with you? Anytime you’d want me to, Logan. Let’s go!” Logan was about to object and say that he was going back to his own room when Remus grabbed his hand and walked with him to his room. Logan couldn’t help but smile a small bit at this, thinking to himself, ‘ _At least someone cares._ ’ What Logan didn’t realise was that Remus’ room held a small mini-bar that never ran out of stock – one of the upsides to living in someone’s mind.

Remus closed the door behind them, causing Logan to quirk an eyebrow to which Remus responded, “Can’t have them finding out that we’re having fun without them, can we?” Logan chuckled bitterly, “Not like they would be interested in anything I do.” Remus growled, “Those fuckwits made you feel insignificant again, didn’t they?” Logan nodded, sighing, “Can we not talk about that please?” Remus nodded, biting his lip, “I think that would be wise, considering I would likely just start talking shit about them.” Logan bitterly laughed, “It’s been a long time since someone’s noticed me for that.” Remus bit his lip, “I wonder if they know they’re doing this to you, Logan?” Logan shook his head, “They are more than likely oblivious but I will be highly pissed if they are aware of what they are doing.” He pushed up his glasses and sighed, he rarely used contractions when he was an annoyed or upset. Remus tilted his head to the side, noticing this but not saying anything. Remus booped his nose, “A nice stiff drink should clear your mind from those insane jerks!” he exclaimed happily. He got to work at the bar, fixing them a Sex in the Driveway cocktail to share. He had waited for this moment for quite some time and intended it to be perfect. He made sure to pour in the correct amounts of vodka, blue curaçao, peach schnapps, and Sprite evenly so that the drink would be perfect. He impishly grinned, only adding one straw, hoping that Logan wouldn’t strike too much of a fuss over the intimacy of the gesture. Remus had been absolutely lovestruck with the bespectacled man for as long as he could remember. He just didn’t know that Logan, who was now loosening and taking off his tie, had also caught romantic feelings for the pale-green eyed man. He noticed the one straw and raised his eyebrow but thought nothing of it, he just really needed a good strong drink. He hummed when the sharply sweet taste of the alcohol hit his tongue. Remus grinned, tapping his hand so he could have a drink too, having purposefully made the drink in a larger quantity in an oversized glass to share. They spend time there, just drinking together on Remus’ bed, talking and eventually flirting with one another.

Logan realised that the shared straw meant that they had indirectly been kissing this entire time and felt robbed of what he had wanted for a long time. “You’ve been stealing from me ever since you got that drink, Remus.” he softly spoke, amusement in his voice. Remus tilted his head, “Whatever do you mean, Logan? The only thing I would _dream_ of stealing from you is your heart. …And possibly your clothes because they look so comfy and snuggly!” his pale green eyes spoke of more reasons why he would like to steal his clothes. Logan noticed this and couldn’t help but smirk a bit, “One straw. Simple deduction says that we’ve been kissing without realising it all this time.” Remus gives him a staged innocent look, “Oh _really?_ Goodness me, who’d have thought _that?”_ Logan chuckled darkly, smirking a little more, “You know, you don’t have to steal the kisses to get them. I would quite gladly give them freely, to you.” Remus’ pale green eyes lit up, looking into Logan’s brown ones, “Really?!” Logan’s deep brown eyes twinkled, clearly up to something. He reached over to Remus, hooking one of his fingers into the sides of his green suspenders which he wore with black pants and a green t-shirt displaying an eye staring off into space and generally looking very Twilight Zone-ish. It was, in fact, a Twilight Zone t-shirt. Remus looked hopeful, almost excitably so as he tilted his head, “What are you _do-!”_ but he was cut off by Logan kissing his lips deeply, unsheathing years of not telling Remus that he loved his quirky humor, personality and sometimes even laughing privately at his somewhat perverse sense of humor.

Remus kissed back urgently, wrapping his arms tightly around Logan’s waist but Logan wasn’t having any of it. He took both of Remus’ wrists in his left hand and managed to pin them on his own shoulder. Remus moaned softly at this and kissed Logan furiously, deepening the kiss. Logan smiled sweetly, biting down roughly on Remus’ lip. Remus opened his mouth quite happily, immensely happy. For you see, he had once remarked that he would “ _love nothing more than to be pinned against a handsome man in a sharp tie and be kissed until practically senseless_ ”. The other sides had called him strange, but Logan had taken in that information and stored it away until he could do so himself to the green-eyed man. Remus fought for dominance, but it wasn’t to be. Logan’s free hand trailing down his sides saw to it personally that he lost immediately. They did indeed, kiss until Remus was breathless. Logan pulled away and whispered into his ear, “I remembered what you said about wanting to be held against your will and kissed until breathless by a man in a tie. My tie might be off, but I did what you asked.” Remus felt shivers run down his spine at Logan’s whispered words. He hummed, “Please be careful when you whisper.” he quietly spoke. Logan smiled, “Now why should I go and do a thing like that, Remus?” Remus blushed, “Because you whispering equals me being very hard. Actually, scratch that – you doing _anything_ or being so much as near me equals me getting hard.” he mumbled, speaking very fast in his flustered state. Logan smiled sweetly, “I’m glad to hear that, Remus. I feel just the same with you, I assure you.” Remus grinned and got them a few more Sex on the Driveway cocktails, which lead to more heated kisses and touching.

Eventually, Logan fell asleep and Remus snuggled up close beside him and pulled up the covers around them to keep them cosy. He had a few blankets, a fluffy multicoloured Exorcist one, a green and black Frankenstein one and a plain green soft one to keep them cosy. He made sure that Logan was covered and warm before snuggling up close and gently taking off his glasses to lay them on the bedside table He held him close, snuggling up to the taller man’s frame. They didn’t realise that the other sides were now feeling guilty for how they had ignored Logan’s feelings and intellect. Janus was in his boyfriend’s room, being held close by the violet eyed emo who was assuring him that things would be okay and that he did an amazing job on reassuring Thomas that he was doing good.

Virgil had known Janus’ name for quite some time, as had Remus, when he lived with them as a Dark Side. He held Janus close, feeling the tears slip down the unscaled side of his face. He gently wiped them away, “You did great, sunshine. Stop worrying so much, okay?” Janus laughed bitterly, “Coming from the man that worries as his daytime job, that’s _totally not_ reassuring.” Virgil swatted him playfully, “Oh yeah? At least I don’t have so many titles as you, Mr ‘Lord of the Lies’.” Janus smiled a bit, “You’re adorable when you’re sarcastic.” Virgil smirked, “Who says I’m being sarcastic?” Janus snuggled him close. Meanwhile, Patton was absolutely petrified that everyone hated him now. He was so scared that he had royally messed up and speaking of ‘royally’, his boyfriend was trying desperately to calm him down while holding him close as possible, his head tucked under Roman’s tall height. “Sssh, _mi pequeña rana_. It's going to be okay, Pat." Patton shook his head, burying his face in Roman's neck, "No, it won't, your royal sweetness." he spoke in a small voice. Romania soothingly rubbed his back, "It'll be okay, snow white. With a smile and a song." Patton visibly cheered up a bit, "Not isn't the time for a Disney reference, my charming prince." Romania looked scandalised, "Pattoncake, sweetie there's _always_ time for a Disney reference!" Patton giggled, but it was short-lived. "I have to and see if Logan's okay!" Roman kissed his nose, "Okay, but promise me something little frog?" Patton snuggled him, "Hm?" Roman chuckled, "Remember that you're not responsible for anyone's happiness despite being a dad?" Patton pouted, "I'll try. Are you and Sir Sing-Along coming?" Roman smiled, "I'll help you look for him but I don’t think my beautiful sword is required.." Patton nodded, kissed his cheek, walking to Logan's door and knocking, but no reply came. Patton furrowed his brow and opened the door to find a very empty but pristine room. Roman took his hand, "He could have gone out for some air, _papi_." Patton blushed darkly at the nickname, knowing what it meant from Roman's explanation. They went back to Roman's room, failing to think to check Remus' room where the two of them were snuggled happily, deep in sleep.

Morning came and Logan rose with a tremendous headache. He needed coffee immediately but refused to move because Remus looked far too handsome first thing in the morning. Remus woke up after a few minutes, snuggling him closer, "Good morning! I have a kettle as well as a bar. I'll make coffee right now, so you don't kill anyone. ...as much as I'd adore being your murder partner, it’s not advisable first thing in the morning." Logan chuckled, "You're babbling and it's adorable. You'll have to let me take you out for a drink sometime. Maybe dinner too?" Remus squealed happily, "It's a date!" Logan smirked, "It is, if you agree to be my boyfriend." Remus beamed, hugging him tightly, "Oh! I would love to!" Logan kissed a trail down to his lips but didn't kiss his lips purposefully. Remus whined at being teased out of a kiss. Logan smiled, "Make some coffee and I'll kiss you like coffee~" he whispered, causing Remus to shiver. Remus tilted his head, “How do you kiss like coffee?” Logan smirked a bit, “What is coffee, essentially?” Remus thought about it for a moment and grinned, “Hot!” Logan chuckled, nipping his ear slightly, “Exactly. Heated, smooth and indulgent.” he whispered. Remus immediately made the coffee to Logan's liking and made another for himself. They shared another heated, deep, smouldering kiss not long after that. They went on their first of many dates together, Remus giving him hope in the others, without knowing that he was doing so.


End file.
